Num Ano Qualquer
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Uma série de histórias sobre a vida do Aiolia e do Mu morando juntos e passando por situações diversas. Ano-Novo já foi, agora é Dia dos Namorados... *AU. Yaoi. Aiolia x Mu.*
1. Num Ano-Novo Qualquer I

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, eu jamais permitiria que transformassem o Shun em mulher daquele jeito (nem o Milo, aliás). É tudo do tio Kurumada.

 **N/A:** Esta fic vai englobar uma série de ficlets que estou escrevendo sobre a vida do Aiolia e do Mu morando juntos. A princípio, eu postaria cada fic como uma história separada (como aconteceu com _Numa Manhã Qualquer_ e _Numa Tarde Qualquer_ ), mas percebi que logo teria uma penca delas espalhadas no meu perfil e que, talvez, fosse complicado acompanhar assim. Portanto, agora resolvi reuni-las em uma única fic em que cada capítulo (ou cada poucos capítulos) será uma situação diferente.

Estas histórias pertencem ao mesmo universo de _Change of Heart_ , mas podem ser compreendidas de forma independente, pois se passam três anos depois. Então, se você não leu _CoH_ , não tem problema.

Esta primeira história está dividida em três partes porque ficou enorme. Como o objetivo é englobar um ano da vida deles, nada melhor do que começar com o Ano-Novo :3

Ao meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin_ , obrigada pelas revisões~

* * *

 **Num Ano Qualquer**

* * *

 _Esta primeira história é dedicada a **Chibi Haru-chan17** , que é um amor e ainda me mantém firme aqui no ff_… _S2_

* * *

 **Num Ano-Novo Qualquer**

Parte I

Mu soube que tinha algo errado assim que tocaram a campainha no meio da noite. Colocou um marca-páginas no livro que estava lendo, tirou os óculos de leitura e atravessou a sala, para atender a visita.

— Aiolia? – Franziu a testa, dando espaço para que ele entrasse, e fechou a porta depressa porque estava frio. – Cadê a sua chave?

Sem dar mostras de ter escutado a pergunta, Aiolia abriu um sorriso e segurou as mãos de Mu. Estava com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas coradas.

— Huh, Aio-…?

— Mu! Você é muito lindo! Muito, muito, _muito_ lindo mesmo!

— …Quê?

Diante daquele rompante inusitado, Mu ficou em alerta. Respirou fundo. Cheiro de álcool.

Aiolia o admirava como se nunca tivesse encontrado algo tão espetacular na vida.

— Você é a pessoa mais linda entre todas as pessoas lindas! – Levantou as mãos de Mu, entrelaçadas nas suas, e propôs: – Vamos namorar?

O queixo de Mu caiu.

— Diz que _sim_! – Aiolia o sacudiu de leve.

— Ehrm, nós _já_ estamos namorando…

Aiolia pestanejou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Oh, já?

— Há _três_ _anos_ , Aiolia…

— Caramba, tudo isso?

Mu assentiu, recuperando sua expressão usual, e o guiou para a cozinha.

Aiolia deu risada.

— Isso significa que você aceitou namorar!

Bem, não era como se Mu tivesse tido opção. Na verdade, essa era a primeira vez que Aiolia o pedia em namoro. Três anos antes, após um bom período tentando se entenderem, ele havia dito somente: _Vamos contar aos nossos amigos que estamos namorando. E isso não é um pedido. Eu estou te comunicando._

Não tinha sido nada romântico, claro. Entretanto, como Mu estava apaixonado por aquele atrevido, foi o suficiente.

— Uhum… – Mu entregou um copo enorme e cheio de água para ele. – Quanto você andou bebendo?

— Um pouquinho. – Aiolia engoliu tudo de uma vez e soltou um suspiro satisfeito. – Tenho total controle sobre mim, se quer saber.

Mu fechou o semblante. Aiolia tinha avisado que iria dar uma volta com Milo, ao término do treino daquele dia. Pelo visto, eles tinham _explorado_ – para não dizer _saqueado_ – a adega de Camus.

— Não me diga que veio andando sozinho assim.

— O que quer dizer com _assim_? Estou ótimo! E o Camus me deu carona até aqui… De volta para seus braços! – Aiolia o abraçou com força, seu sorriso ainda maior, e passou a esfregar a bochecha na dele.

Mu comprimiu os lábios para não rir.

— Eu tenho _taaanta_ sorte de ter um namorado incrível! E lindo e inteligente e fofo e…

— Pode parar. Foi-se a época em que eu caía nessa sua conversa. Se você está me elogiando tanto é porque quer algo.

— Injustiça! É assim que você reage a elogios? – Aiolia desfez o abraço e encarou a geladeira.

Mu seguiu o olhar dele. Não havia nada de especial lá. Ele estava fazendo aquilo por pura birra. Teve que rir.

Aiolia fez careta.

— O que foi, Mu? Compartilhe a graça com o _amor da sua vida_.

— Apenas encontrei algo de adorável em seu estado de embriaguez, _amor_ _da minha vida_.

— Aff… – Aiolia bufou e deu de ombros. – Se você duvida que estou bem, _okay_. É um erro, mas tanto faz. Não é de hoje essa sua descrença em mim.

Conhecendo-o nos mínimos detalhes, não havia a menor chance de Mu achar que Aiolia estava chateado de verdade. Quase riu de novo ao vê-lo fazer beicinho.

— Você acabou de pedir seu namorado, aquele que você namora há anos, em namoro.

— _Hah._ Você fala de si mesmo na terceira pessoa e _eu_ que estou bêbado?

Mu deu um peteleco na testa dele.

— _Ouch!_

— Aiolia, eu estava lendo um livro bem interessante antes de você chegar. Seja bonzinho: deixe a argumentação sem sentido e a chantagem emocional de lado e vá para a parte em que você diz o que quer.

De maneira teatral, Aiolia abaixou-se perante Mu e, apoiado sobre um joelho, segurou uma das mãos dele.

Apesar da encenação ser evidente, o rosto de Mu ganhou um tom profundo de vermelho.

— Não se atreva, engraçadinho…

— Ué, se estamos namorando, esse é o próximo passo natural.

Mu massageou uma têmpora com a mão livre. Aiolia alcoolizado era sempre absurdo.

— Sei. Bom, dessa vez vai ser um pedido oficial? Porque tivemos uma conversa parecida outro dia e continuo em dúvida se era um pedido oficial ou uma pergunta hipotética.

— _Pelo pau relampejante de Zeus!_ Por acaso a resposta vai mudar?

— A resposta, não. Minha reação emocional, sim… – Mu clareou a garganta e balançou a cabeça antes que caísse no _loop do nonsense_ com o namorado. – Em todo caso, prefiro que me pergunte isso quando estiver sóbrio e sua vontade for verdadeira. Sei que, agora, você só está tentando me enrolar.

Estalando a língua, Aiolia se levantou. Não pôde protestar, uma vez que Mu prosseguiu:

— Vamos, diga o que você _realmente_ quer.

Aiolia abriu um sorriso torto, meio libertino e meio perigoso – aquele que, para a grande frustração de Mu, era fascinante.

— Nem vem. _Isso_ você sempre quer.

— É lógico! Você é _supersexy_ e…

— _Aiolia…_

— _Táá_ … Ahn, o que eu queria mesmo? – Seu olhar vagou pela cozinha como se tivesse algo diferente ali que não conseguisse identificar. – Ah! Milo e eu resolvemos fazer uma festa.

Mu cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e aguardou. No momento em que ficou nítido que Aiolia considerava que aquela resposta era o bastante, acrescentou:

— Uma festa para…?

— O óbvio: celebrar o _Réveillon_.

— Ah, _o óbvio_.

— Aqui em casa.

Mu piscou devagar, analisando o rosto lindo e ébrio do namorado.

— Espero que esteja brincando…

— Ahn… não?

— Vou reformular: por quê? Achei que íamos ficar tranquilos no nosso primeiro Ano-Novo morando juntos. E por qual razão você não me consultou primeiro?

— Eu tentei te ligar, você que não me atendeu.

Mu foi para a sala e tateou o sofá, procurando o celular perdido entre as almofadas. Estava descarregado. Recordava-se de ter pensado em colocá-lo para carregar, só que o livro estava tão interessante…

— Em todo caso, tenho certeza de que você ligou _depois_ de ter decidido fazer essa festa, ou seja, para me informar.

— Naquela hora eu já estava chapado, Mu, dá um desconto.

— Ah, então você admite que bebeu mais do que _um pouquinho_?

— Se isso te deixar menos aborrecido comigo… – Aiolia fez sua melhor cara de filhote esperançoso.

Mu deu outro peteleco nele.

— Hey!

— Não estou aborrecido, embora você merecesse. Estou intrigado. O _Réveillon_ está quase aí, Aiolia. Como vamos organizar uma festa nesse curto espaço de tempo?

— Não é uma festa, assim _feeesta_. Seremos nós dois, o Milo e o Camus. Ele concordou pra fazer o Milo parar de tagarelar. Se você acha que estou embriagado, tinha que ver o Milo.

— Hum.

— Vai ser legal. – Puxou Mu pela cintura e o beijou no pescoço. – Estamos morando juntos há um mês e pouco, e ainda não tivemos uma reunião com nenhum dos nossos amigos aqui.

— O Aiolos veio aqui algumas vezes.

— Ele é meu irmão. Não conta.

— Ele é meu melhor amigo. Então, conta, sim.

— Ele é?

— …

— Oh, é! Verdade! _Estranho_ …

— Céus, Aiolia, beba mais água. A última coisa que vou precisar amanhã é você de ressaca resmungando pelas sombras. Teremos muito a fazer.

— Ahá! Você concordou!

— Do jeito que você estava dramático, pensei que tivesse matado alguém e quisesse a minha ajuda para esconder o corpo. Se é um encontro simples aqui, tudo bem… Porém, da próxima vez que tiver uma ideia dessas, faça o favor de me consultar primei-…!

Aiolia soltou uma exclamação de vitória e ergueu Mu pelos quadris, girando-o pela sala.

— Pare! – Mu o apertou nos ombros, seus cabelos compridos esvoaçando. – Você não está em condições de girar. Vai nos derrubar. Ou vomitar. Ou ambos.

— _Opaa…_ – Aiolia parou, oscilando, e aproveitou os lábios entreabertos de Mu para iniciar um beijo empolgadíssimo.

Incapaz de resistir, Mu o beijou de volta. Contudo, no instante em que Aiolia começou a apalpar seu corpo, desvencilhou-se da armadilha e demandou:

— Água.

Aiolia voltou para a cozinha – murmurando que ia por estar com sede, não bêbado como pressuposto – e Mu se pôs a pensar em como lidar com a novidade. Afinal, não poderia ser uma complicação assim tão grande, certo?

 _Continua…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham tido um bom Natal :) Até o Ano-Novo eu volto com a segunda parte dessa história. Se houver interesse, claro. Portanto, deixe uma review dizendo o que achou :D

P.S.: Leia mais sobre a vida deles morando juntinhos em _Numa Manhã Qualquer_ e _Numa Tarde Qualquer_. Não compensa realocá-las para cá a essa altura, então vão continuar separadas, embora façam parte desse universo.

P.P.S.: Pra quem acompanha _Encounter_ , ela logo será atualizada.


	2. Num Ano-Novo Qualquer II

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, a Netflix não teria chegado nem perto…

 **N/A:** Lembrando que _In vino, veritas_ é uma expressão latina que quer dizer _No vinho, está a verdade_ , no sentido de que o comportamento de alguém que está sob o efeito do álcool reflete emoções verdadeiras, talvez mais do que as que ela manifesta quando sóbria.

E _vasilopita_ é um bolo grego, preparado tradicionalmente no Ano-Novo, com uma moeda de ouro colocada na massa. Segundo o costume, a pessoa que encontra a moeda terá sorte extra no próximo ano.

 _Orphelin_ , carneiro-beta, obrigada pelas revisões gays todas~

* * *

 **Num Ano-Novo Qualquer**

Parte II

Aiolia soube que tinha algo errado assim que foi arrancado de seus sonhos criativos e sono profundo pela voz de Mu, que soava alta, diferente do usual.

— Ele fez _o quê?_

Com a mente flutuando em neblina, Aiolia afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Quem tinha feito o quê?

— Tem certeza?

 _Não_ , Aiolia pensou, desconfiando aos poucos que Mu estava conversando com uma terceira pessoa, e não com ele. Ali no quarto? _Caramba…_

Ou Mu estava louco e falando sozinho? _Caramba!_

— _Todos_ eles?

Puxa, a entonação de Mu estava indignada, o que nunca era um bom sinal. Aiolia reconheceria aquele tom de longe, pois, em geral, era direcionado a ele.

Devagar, virou-se na cama e pestanejou. Deu de cara com a longa cabeleira de Mu. Teria que se erguer para enxergar algo além. _Nah_ , melhor não. Estava frio. Pela fraca claridade que invadia o cômodo, dava para notar que tinha amanhecido.

O que Mu fazia acordado tão cedo? E com quem falava daquele jeito?

— Você sabe como é, Aiolos…

Ah, Mu não tinha enlouquecido. Estava conversando ao telefone com seu irmão. _Quê?_ _Por quê?_

Após um _muito obrigado!_ e uma breve despedida, Mu desligou o celular. No mesmo segundo, Aiolia fingiu que ainda estava dormindo.

Primeiro, foi sacudido com suavidade. Em seguida, Mu usou mais força e Aiolia acabou abrindo os olhos com uma languidez autêntica.

— Bom dia, querido Aiolia.

 _Querido?_ Droga, estava prestes a ser repreendido.

— Lamento acordá-lo. Temos um problema.

— Não fui eu! – Aiolia saiu em sua própria defesa sem nem suspeitar do que se tratava.

— Não, não foi. O que não significa que você não tenha sua parcela de culpa. – Mu afastou parte do edredom e analisou o rosto dele. – Vejo que não acordou de ressaca. Ótimo.

— Eu bebi ontem? – Aiolia arqueou as sobrancelhas, achando melhor se sentar, e se espreguiçou.

— Com o Milo. E não foi pouco. – Mu penteou a franja dele para o lado, com os dedos, e seguiu com amabilidade: – E, em algum momento, vocês acharam que seria genial fazer uma festa para celebrar o Ano-Novo. Aqui em casa.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— É o que eu gostaria de saber. Você não só liberou _nossa_ casa como também se esqueceu de perguntar a minha opinião primeiro.

— Ehrm…

Mu ergueu a mão e prosseguiu:

— Tudo bem, aceitável, você convidou apenas o Milo e o Camus. O problema é que o Aiolos acabou de me ligar querendo saber sobre essa comemoração. O _Aiolos_ que, até então, não tinha nada a ver com essa história.

— Oh-owh…

— Sim, você disse para o Milo que ele podia chamar _todos_ os nossos amigos, se quisesse. E, bem, segundo seu irmão, ele quis.

Aiolia praguejou baixinho. Sempre dava para contar com o _pior melhor_ amigo para colocá-lo em encrencas.

— O Aiolos me ligou porque ele é um excelente melhor amigo, que, conhecendo o irmão que tem, estranhou esse convite repentino. Você não imagina o quanto estou grato a ele. Do contrário, eu teria uma surpresa enorme. Está óbvio que você nunca iria se recordar do que aprontou.

— Ahn…

— Agora que a suposta reunião entre quatro virou uma festa de fato, diga-me: como vamos organizá-la?

Aiolia bocejou e, como recompensa, recebeu um peteleco na testa.

— _Ouch!_ Foi mal. A gente pode discutir outra hora? Não sei como resolver isso e ainda é _tão_ cedo. Quero dormir.

— E eu quero te jogar pela janela.

A maioria das pessoas, ponderou Aiolia, usaria um timbre furioso em uma frase daquelas. No entanto, Mu, sendo Mu, afirmou aquilo com toda a serenidade.

— Vejamos… – Aiolia esfregou o rosto, desgrenhando a franja inteira. – Basta falar pra todo mundo que desistimos, não? Ninguém vai estranhar. Eles conhecem bem o Milo e eu.

Eles diriam _claro,_ _outra_ _invenção_ brilhante _daqueles dois, nada de novo sob o sol_ , e ponto final. Nenhuma frustração.

— Acontece qu-…

— Resolvido! – Aiolia o envolveu com um braço e voltou a se deitar, levando-o junto.

Em silêncio, Mu aninhou-se sobre ele e começou a enrolar uma mecha daqueles cabelos castanho-dourados entre os dedos. Depois outra mecha e _outra_.

Aiolia ronronou e entreabriu os olhos.

— O que foi, Mu?

— É que você queria essa confraternização. Ficou bastante animado quando eu concordei.

— Se eu estava bêbado, como você diz, minha animação nem fazia sentido.

— Imagino, mas, como o Aiolos diz, _In vino, veritas_. Você quer reunir nossos amigos aqui. Eu entendo que desde que estamos morando juntos não tivemos essa oportunidade.

— Espera aí. Está disposto a festejar?

— Não no _Réveillon_. Podemos fazer no meio de janeiro.

— Mu, se é pra festejar, vamos fazer logo isso. Comemoramos o Ano-Novo e começamos o ano nos divertindo. Acho que dá.

Mu hesitou.

— Talvez… _Talvez_ seja possível, sim…

Ano-Novo não demandava o trabalho de preparar uma superceia caprichada. Em geral, a casa vivia limpa e organizada – na medida do possível, porque Aiolia tendia a bagunçar –, portanto, havia pouco a arrumar para receber visitas. Por outro lado, precisariam de copos e talheres extras, e…

— Opa. – Aiolia alcançou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira depressa. – _Whoa!_ Já fizeram até um grupo com todos que confirmaram. Vamos pedir pra cada um trazer algo. Vai diminuir nosso trabalho.

— É o jeito, embora eu suspeite que a quantidade de bebidas vá prevalecer sobre a de comidas.

Aiolia deu de ombros, murmurando um simples _c'est la vie_ – reflexo da convivência com Camus e Milo.

— Como me induz a seus planos duvidosos com facilidade, Aiolia?

— Você adora. – Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Mu. – Sua vida era um tédio antes da minha gloriosa presença, admita.

Apesar de tê-lo fitado com severidade, Mu não discordou. Tampouco admitiu.

— Bom, permanecemos tendo muito a fazer. – Levantou da cama, gesticulando para que Aiolia o acompanhasse.

— Eu ainda quero dormir!

Mu abriu a janela, inundando o quarto com uma luz ofuscante e uma brisa gélida.

— Aff… _Okaay_ , posso aguentar o sono se rolar uns _amassos._ Que tal?

— Quem sabe depois. – Puxou o edredom de cima de Aiolia e sorriu. – _Se_ você levantar agora e fizer tudo direitinho, digo.

* * *

Mu apoiou o celular entre o rosto e o ombro, para ficar com as mãos livres, e bufou de leve.

— Como é que você sempre perde a lista de compras? – De forma mecânica, pegou a jaqueta que Aiolia abandonara no sofá e a agitou. – Eu o alertei a tirar uma foto dela por causa disso.

— _Esqueci. Estou atordoado de sono porque você me acordou supercedo! Diz o que é pra eu comprar_ _…_

Debaixo da jaqueta havia um caderno. Mu olhou ao redor. Era impressionante a quantidade de coisas que _surgiam_ nos cômodos errados da noite para o dia. Precisava arrumar tudo aquilo para deixar a casa pronta – algo complicado, visto que seu doce namorado não era sequer capaz de fazer as compras sozinho.

— Hmm, são vários itens. Os ingredientes para o _vasilopita_ , romãs e… e… não vou lembrar todos assim, de súbito. Espere um instante. Daqui uns minutos, eu mando a lista inteira.

— _Naah, o que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui no mercado?_

— Céus, eu falei _minutos_. Oh, estão me ligando, comporte-se. – Mu encerrou a ligação, antes que viessem os protestos, e atendeu a nova chamada. – Bom dia, Shion.

Sim, explicou ao irmão, a celebração tinha sido uma das ideias tortas de Aiolia. Sim, organizando certinho, achava que seriam capazes. Não, não precisava de ajuda. Dariam conta sozinhos. Sim, ia ser complicado. Não, não pretendia punir Aiolia pelo transtorno. E como é que estava o Dohko? Os dois viriam no _Revéillon_?

Nesse ritmo, o assunto se desenrolou. Mu se distraiu tanto que se surpreendeu apoiado contra uma parede em vez de retomar a arrumação da sala. Deu um tapinha na própria testa ao se despedir de Shion. Também não tinha mandado a lista para Aiolia.

Mal precisou procurar para encontrar uma caneta abandonada no chão. Mu aproveitou o caderno para anotar o que era preciso, conforme vasculhava a cozinha para relembrar o que tinha marcado da primeira vez.

Não chegou a fotografá-la para enviar a Aiolia. Ele apareceu antes.

— Já? – Mu verificou a duração da conversa com Shion. Cerca de vinte minutos. E tinha certeza de que não gastara mais do que cinco escrevendo. – Foi tão rápido. O que é que você comprou? Ou deixou de comprar?

— Hey, você não mandava a lista nunca. Eu comprei o que lembrei e umas outras coisas que deram vontade. – Aiolia piscou para ele e foi para a cozinha colocar as sacolas em cima da mesa.

Mu o seguiu, seus olhos se estreitando ao checar os produtos, um por um. Ele não tinha trazido quase nada que era necessário.

— Só se passaram uns vinte e cinco minutos. Você não podia ter esperado?

— Se for ver, eu esperei demais até. Tenho a sensação de que fiquei horas lá. – Aiolia ergueu uma caixa e sorriu com uma satisfação evidente. – Cereais coloridos!

O olhar de Mu atravessou a janela da cozinha, perdendo-se no céu frio e cinzento. Em outros lugares do mundo, havia pessoas vivendo em paz. Do tipo que acordavam e adormeciam com a certeza plausível de que não seriam levadas a concordar com alguma proposta festiva sem sentido e propensa ao desastre.

Tais pensamentos trouxeram uma leve sensação nostálgica.

Soltou um suspiro filosófico. Por que desejara tanto viver com aquele impaciente? Hmm… Ah, sim. Estava apaixonado por ele. Queria ter adivinhado que aquilo significaria ter rompantes de insanidade. Será que conseguiriam celebrar aquele evento sem prejuízos – materiais e mentais?

— Certo… – Mu massageou as têmporas, voltando a si a tempo de observá-lo desempacotar outras tranqueiras. – Vamos voltar ao mercado. Dessa vez, vou com você.

— _Voltar?_ Por quê?

— Querido… Você não pretende servir cereais no _Réveillon_ , pretende?

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu olhar foi de Mu para a caixa em suas mãos, retornou para Mu e de novo para a caixa.

— Ué… Aposto que todo mundo gosta de cereais coloridos. São os melhores!

Com os anos de namoro, Mu vinha desenvolvendo uma espécie de muralha mental contra absurdos. E por mais que ela falhasse às vezes e precisasse ser aprimorada, daquela vez funcionou. Continuou a falar como se não tivesse escutado:

— Se formos rápidos, acho que estaremos de volta próximo ao meio-dia.

Aiolia fez um muxoxo.

— Não posso ficar em casa arrumando enquanto você vai?

— Prefiro não correr o risco de chegar e você ter destruído algo, como costuma acontecer… – Mu pegou a lista e empurrou as costas dele, guiando-o em direção à porta. – Vamos. Cheguei a arrumar uma parte. Quando voltarmos, terminaremos juntos.

Com ambos fazendo as mesmas atividades, era possível que economizassem tempo. Cada um agindo em separado não estava funcionando como tinha planejado.

O pior é que tinha lá suas dúvidas em relação a trabalhar em equipe ser a melhor opção.

 _Continua…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Para a sorte do Mu, o Aiolos o salvou de uma enrascada, como o herói que ele é xD -q

Que tal esse capítulo? :3

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Svanhild, Diana Lua_ e _Orphelin_ ~

Feliz Ano-Novo!


	3. Num Ano-Novo Qualquer III

**Disclaimer:** Tudo do Kurumada. Se fosse meu, sei lá, teria deixado o anime de Saintia Sho com o traço do mangá mesmo.

 **N/A:** Agradecimentos ao _Orphelin_ , o carneiro-beta, pelas múltiplas³ revisões.

E agradecimentos a _Mandy_ , da Liga dos Betas do Nyah, que ajudou a clarear umas coisas, evitando que o capítulo demorasse ainda mais para sair.

* * *

 **Num Ano-Novo Qualquer**

Parte III

Mu inspirou fundo o ar gelado e expirou devagar, formando uma fumacinha branca na noite. Estava na varanda, mal conseguindo acreditar que sobrevivera àquela véspera de Ano-Novo sem grandes danos. Em termos. O dia ainda não se encerrara e Aiolia era sempre imprevisível. Poderia aparecer com alguma novidade a qualquer instante.

Tinham passado a manhã no mercado, com Aiolia resmungando sobre a quantidade de pessoas no local e sobre a maioria delas estar _secando_ Mu. Tal rabugice, Mu concluíra, era o jeito de Aiolia demonstrar que não estava feliz por ter sido acordado tão cedo.

Se bem que ele vivia achando que todo mundo admirava demais a _beleza exótica_ de Mu.

Na opinião de Mu, era a _beleza atlética_ de Aiolia que atraía olhares alheios. No entanto, preferira não dizer nada. Nunca concordavam nesse assunto – mesmo que Dohko costumasse garantir que _os dois_ despertavam a indiscrição geral – e seria péssimo se discutissem antes da festa.

— Eu vou preparar o _vasilopita_ – dissera Mu ao retornarem para casa, arregaçando as mangas da blusa. – Você termina de arrumar a sala. É para guardar os objetos em seus devidos lugares. Eu deixei o quarto em ordem, não se atreva a esparramar tudo por ele.

Aiolia colocara o infame avental lilás com estampa de carneiro em Mu e, após uma pausa para admirá-lo, concordara.

Mu havia balançado a cabeça e cozinhado em paz pelos próximos minutos. Foi o suficiente para que o primeiro ruído de algo caindo tirasse sua concentração. Hmm, ok. Fosse o que fosse, não valeria a pena se manifestar. Já tinha caído mesmo.

Uma sequência de baques se seguira. Mu logo descobrira que a estante tinha atropelado seu namorado e os livros o atacado feito um bando de selvagens – ao menos, foi essa a explicação de Aiolia.

Finalizada a sala, Aiolia então voltara para a cozinha, onde ficara observando os movimentos de Mu a uma distância ínfima… e foi enxotado às pressas. O bolo estava assando, mas Mu precisava preparar outros pratos. Se tivesse deixado Aiolia perto, teria acabado se distraindo como de costume.

— Hmph, e o que eu faço agora?

— Dê um jeito no seu _covil_. Faz um mês e pouco que nos mudamos para cá e você ainda não o organizou.

Desde o início, ambos haviam concordado que, por terem estilos tão diferentes – de decoração e de comportamento –, era melhor que tivessem quartos separados para evitar desentendimentos. É claro que isso não os impedia de dormirem juntos no quarto de Mu – de longe o mais arrumado e agradável.

O quarto de Aiolia parecia uma espécie de área de diversões. Mu não permitia tecnologia no local onde dormia, de modo que computador, videogames e TV estavam no _covil_ de Aiolia. Mu o chamava assim por ser escuro e fechado, com cheiro de pipoca no ar e migalhas no chão. Pôsteres cobriam as quatro paredes; jogos e mangás se empilhavam nas superfícies; dava para encontrar baquetas e palhetas em todos os cantos…

 _Céus_. Toda vez que entrava ali era atingido pela sobrecarga sensorial daquele lugar repleto de informações. Ah, e se não havia roupas jogadas era porque Mu o _adestrara_ sobre como lidar com elas.

— _Naah_ , vai demorar eras. Não posso trancar a porta e pronto?

— Não. Como lá é a central de entretenimentos, imagino que vá ser o cômodo com maior adesão por parte dos nossos amigos. Além disso, seria ótimo começar o ano com a casa inteira livre de desordem.

Pela careta que Aiolia havia feito, ele não estava disposto a enfrentar a tarefa hercúlea. Para que ele concordasse, Mu precisara apelar, relembrando-o que, se fizesse tudo direitinho, poderia ganhar alguns _amassos_ no momento adequado.

No final, depois de ter concluído sua parte na cozinha, Mu partira em ajudar Aiolia com o quarto. A recordação fez Mu estremecer. Tanta bagunça! Tinham encontrado até a lista de compras perdida. Seus músculos estavam doloridos de tanto mover objetos.

— Por que está aqui sozinho? – Aiolia se aproximou de Mu na varanda, cortando-lhe os pensamentos. – Tem uma festa rolando ali dentro, sabe? Sua presença é apreciada.

— Oh, estou descansando. Tentando superar o trabalho que seu _covil_ demandou.

A organização custara tanto que havia sobrado somente meia hora para se prepararem antes que o pessoal chegasse. Não houvera tempo sequer para se recuperarem da missão quase impossível.

Por outro lado, Aiolia resolvera cobrar os _amassos_ no meio do banho. Ou seja, Mu tivera que correr para se trocar. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, seu rosto corado e seu estado geral ofegante quando atendera à porta aquela noite.

As palavras de Máscara da Morte ressoavam em sua mente: _Uhh, alguém acabou de ter a última rapidinha do ano._

— Foi embaraçoso.

— Foi o máximo, isso sim. – Aiolia sorriu, puxando Mu para si pela cintura. – E embaraçoso é o Kanon, que resolveu me perseguir dizendo coisas bizarras.

— Tipo?

— _Ai-chan, você deveria me chamar de_ sensei. – Aiolia bufou. – Quem, em sã consciência, faria isso?

— Bem, faz sentido. Com doze anos, você começou a confabular com o Kanon o tempo todo. Lembro, pois o Aiolos reclamava bastante disso. – Mu lançou um olhar oblíquo para Aiolia. – Você deve ter adquirido vários aprendizados com ele.

Nunca soube direito o que eles tanto faziam juntos. Afinal, se Aiolia estava com doze anos, Kanon tinha dezenove. O que eles poderiam ter em comum? Quando Mu virara alvo do interesse de Aiolia, ele estava com quinze. Quanto Kanon já teria influenciado no comportamento dele? Talvez até Saga, na versão alterada, tivesse se envolvido…

— Ehh, qual é? Eu ia na casa dos gêmeos por causa do Aspros e do Defteros.

— Aham, _apenas_ pelos gatos.

— Lógico. Enfim. – Aiolia fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão e mudou de assunto: – Eu estava comendo os cereais e…

— _Por favor_ , não me diga que você serviu os benditos cereais coloridos para as pessoas.

— Não viaja. Foi durante a pausa que a gente fez. – Aiolia afastou-se o necessário para procurar algo no bolso dos jeans e mostrar para Mu. – Isso veio de brinde na caixa.

Mu analisou o objeto minúsculo. Era um anelzinho de plástico roxo. Será que Aiolia já estava embriagado e pretendia pedi-lo em casamento com aquilo? Pelo tamanho, nem serviria em seus dedos.

— É por você ter concordado com a festa. – Aiolia segurou a mão de Mu e deslizou o anel pelo dedo mínimo dele com tanta dificuldade que emperrou entre as falanges. – Pra você saber que… ahn, que estou consciente do trabalho que dei hoje e acho incrível você não ter reclamado de nada.

 _Oh_ , Mu o encarou, boquiaberto. Três anos antes, Aiolia não teria se importado. Ou teria, mas não admitiria.

— Você pensou nisso agora, não é?

— Aff, você e suas injustiças. Eu comprei aqueles cereais pensando nisso.

Mu estreitou os olhos para ele.

— _Okaay_ , eu teria comprado de qualquer forma porque são meus favoritos e… Hey, você entendeu.

— Sim, terei esse símbolo da sua conscientização por toda a eternidade. Isso nunca vai sair de mim. – Mu tentou mover o anelzinho em vão e teve que rir. – Você tem cada ideia.

— Ué, você está legal? Cadê o peteleco? – Aiolia apontou para a própria testa. – Vai aceitar assim, de bom humor?

— Acho que não tenho opção, tenho?

— Sei lá. O Afrodite não aceitaria. Acho que tentaria me fazer engolir esse anel. Você deve me amar pra caramba. Se aceita um negocinho de plástico sem criticar, vai aceitar qualquer coisa, né?

— Também não é assim.

— Em relação a presentes, quero dizer.

— Hmm… – Mu franziu o cenho para o anel. Não chegava a ser algo fascinante, porém, considerando que Aiolia estava _bem_ longe de ser uma pessoa romântica, dava para dizer que o gesto era adorável. Devagar, perscrutou o rosto do namorado. – Isto, por acaso, era um teste para ver minha reação? Você tem outro presente para mim?

Uma gargalhada alta e sinistra reverberou pela casa, disparando um arrepio pelas costas de Mu.

— Putz, o lado B do Saga resolveu se manifestar. Melhor a gente entrar.

— Você não me resp-…

— Olha! – Aiolia esticou o braço para o céu. – Está nevando.

Mu comprimiu os lábios, certo de que ele estava fugindo do assunto, e ergueu a cabeça para os flocos que caíam. Eram tão…

Uma altercação dentro da casa o arrancou de sua contemplação.

As vozes de Milo e Shina gritaram _pega ele!_ e um ruído de passos acelerados se seguiu. Aí, Aiolos exclamou que queriam matá-lo _._ Alheio, Aldebaran anunciou em um tom alto e claro que os coquetéis estavam prontos. Diversas pessoas desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo e Mu ficou sem compreender nada.

De súbito, a voz de Shion se impôs sobre todas, pedindo silêncio, e os sons sumiram.

Apesar de estarem do lado de fora, Aiolia e Mu se entreolharam e também ficaram quietos, prestando atenção.

Shion queria saber onde estavam os anfitriões. Um dos gêmeos insinuou que eles deveriam estar se pegando em algum canto da casa, entretanto, Shaka teve a sensatez de dizer que era quase meia-noite e, portanto, era provável que eles estivessem na varanda.

Alguns fogos de artifício adiantados estouraram ao longe. Antes que o pessoal se juntasse a eles, Aiolia abraçou Mu e lhe deu um beijo cálido e firme na boca.

— O último ano foi uma droga antes da gente vir morar junto. Pra compensar, _este_ vai ser o melhor ano da sua vida!

— Convivendo com você no dia-a-dia? – Mu fitou de soslaio o anel de plástico roxo apertado em seu dedo. – O melhor e mais imprevisível, com certeza.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, a ficlet de Ano-Novo acaba aqui, então o próximo capítulo já será outra situação nesse ano da vida deles (hmm, _Valentine's Day_?). Acho que essa foi leve, mas percebam que o Aiolia já está com novas ideias... '-'

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Orphelin, reenev, Chibi Haru-chan17, Svanhild_ e _Diana Lua_ S2

Que tal este capítulo? :3 _Haru-chan_ , espero que tenha gostado :~


	4. Num Dia dos Namorados Qualquer I

**Disclaimer:** Escrevo fanfics sobre Saint Seiya há anos e nunca ganhei, nem ganharei, nada com elas. Logo, é tudo do Kurumada.

 **N/A:** Eis que hoje é _Valentine's Day_ na maior parte do mundo~ Eu acabei tratando por "Dia dos Namorados" para não ficar estranho o título e as menções durante a fic, mas é desse dia aí que estamos falando :3

Ao carneiro-beta, _Orphelin_ , meu obrigada pela betagem~

* * *

 _Esta segunda história está dividida em duas partes e é dedicada a **reneev** , que eu nunca sei se vai aparecer aqui ou no Nyah, mas o importante é que ela aparece :3 Obrigada por ter recomendado _Change of Heart _no Nyah! S2_

* * *

 **Num Dia dos Namorados Qualquer**

 **Parte I**

Um som baixo e agudo, que se assemelhava a um choro, despertou Mu. Ele rolou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, e pestanejou até focalizar o teto branco.

— Hey, você está legal?

Mu virou o rosto no sentido da voz. Aiolia tinha arrastado a poltrona que ficava no quarto para perto e estava sentado nela, como se fosse uma visita em um hospital. Mu fez menção de se sentar, porém, Aiolia segurou seu braço tão depressa que acabou desistindo.

— Ehrm… O que aconteceu?

— Depende. Do que você se lembra?

Que pergunta era aquela? O olhar de Mu vagou pelo quarto atrás de alguma pista que justificasse o comportamento do namorado. A brancura geral – que descia pelas paredes até o piso, passando pelos poucos móveis e pela roupa de cama – nada lhe revelou.

Na verdade, produziu uma sensação quase hostil. Que estranho. Sempre gostara do efeito sereno e amplo do branco total. Aiolia não. Às vezes, ele implicava dizendo que dava ares de um dormitório de hospício. Por certo, a causa desse desconforto anormal era por ele estar sentado daquele modo ao seu lado.

Por fim, diante do semblante inquisitivo de Aiolia, respondeu:

— Eu tive que sair mais cedo do que o usual para o trabalho. Cheguei em casa no início da tarde e resolvi dormir um pouco. Minha cabeça doía e eu precisava descansar, ou não conseguiria ficar com você à noite.

Era Dia dos Namorados. Aiolia faria questão de sua companhia. Fazia em qualquer dia do ano e Mu queria ficar com ele também.

No momento, Aiolia parecia intrigado. Mu espiou o céu cinzento através dos vidros das janelas. Aiolia estar em casa significava que anoiteceria em breve.

A lamúria aguda se repetiu, tirando Mu de seus devaneios. Franziu o cenho, inclinando a cabeça na direção da porta.

— Está ouvindo isso? Esse… choro?

— Ah, é a bebê. – Aiolia deu de ombros, como se fosse algo óbvio.

 _Bebê?_ Desde quando eles tinham um bebê?

— Do que está falando?

— Ahn? – Aiolia contraiu uma sobrancelha, mordendo o lábio inferior.

 _Ahn?_ Mu o encarou de volta.

— Droga, bem que os médicos avisaram que você poderia ficar meio estranho. – Aiolia se levantou, bagunçou os cabelos e passou a andar em círculos. – É. Trauma pós-parto ou algo similar.

 _Parto?_ Mu se sentou na cama com tanta rapidez que o mundo escureceu. Fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Aiolia sussurrava para ir com cuidado, massageando seus ombros de leve.

— Não foi nada. Eu… – Respirou fundo, procurando trazer racionalidade para a conversa no intuito de esclarecer aquilo de forma prática. – _Parto_? Aiolia… minha condição de homem não permite a existência de um útero. Tenho certeza de que você sabe que a falta de um útero tende a impedir a produção de filhos.

— Você já viu aqueles _yaoi_ esquisitos da Shina. – Aiolia se jogou na poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão. – Se for pra um cara engravidar, vai aparecer um jeito.

— Nós estamos na vida real. É impossível. _Se_ fosse possível, eu me recordaria de ter estado grávido, não acha? Nove meses é um período considerável.

— Vai ver, algum defeito na Matrix mexeu com suas memórias.

Mu deu um peteleco na testa dele.

— _Ouch!_ Caramba, vem cá. – Aiolia se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a fazer o mesmo. – Vou te levar ao hospital.

— Não precisa, estou ótimo. – Mu ficou de pé sozinho, calçou suas pantufas de carneiro e se dirigiu para a porta. – Por que não estaria? _Não_ tive um bebê.

— _Uma_ bebê. É menina.

A mão de Mu se deteve sobre a maçaneta. Será que Aiolia bebera além da conta? Ou era um sonho bizarríssimo?

— Ela é linda. Tem as suas pintinhas na testa.

 _Céus_ , e se Aiolia estivesse ingerindo certos fármacos recreativos ilegais? E se tivesse enlouquecido? E se…?

— Amor… atingiram você no treino? – Mu se aproximou e encostou as mãos no rosto dele com suavidade, deslizando os dedos sob a franja e pelo topo da cabeça até alcançar a nuca, em busca de algum _galo_.

— Não. – Aiolia envolveu seus punhos, afagando-os. – Putz, acho que você está em choque.

— Não estou. Espera. Isso… – Mu se calou, concentrando-se no som. – Isso não é um choro humano. É um… _uma_ cachorrinha, não é?

— …

— …

— Dez pontos pra _Ravenclaw_! – Aiolia inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando risada. – Podia ser _Gryffindor_ , né? Se a gente ficasse na mesma Casa, facilitaria os…

— Você é inacreditável! – Mu se desvencilhou dele. Não era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo e duvidava que seria a última. Ah, que vontade de jogar o atrevido pela janela. – Não sei por qual motivo continuo dando atenção às suas loucuras.

— _Naah_ , você começou a acreditar em mim, admita.

— Aff, eu comecei a achar que você enlouqueceu. – Mu bufou de leve e saiu do quarto. – Ou que andou se drogando. Ou… nem sei.

Aiolia o seguiu, revirando os olhos.

— Drogas? Sem chance, a universidade me expulsaria do time.

Ignorando-o, Mu avançou para a sala, observando todos os cantos.

— Ela é superfofinha, aposto que você vai amar.

— É lógico que vou amá-la, esse é o problema. Você vai se aproveitar do meu coração fraco para animais e vai arranjar vários. Quando eu notar, estarei com setenta anos e dezenas de cães.

— E gatos.

— E gatos. – Mu parou, arregalando os olhos, e apontou um dedo para ele. – Hey!

— Pelo menos você não será um solteirão. – Aiolia deu uma piscadela cúmplice e se abaixou atrás do sofá.

Hmm, os pensamentos de Mu viajaram três anos no passado. Ao ser comunicado sobre estarem namorando, Aiolia havia dito: _Não sei como vai funcionar, se vai dar certo, nem posso te prometer nada._ E, agora, ele deixava implícito que ainda estariam juntos na velhice.

Ele falara sem pensar, brincando com a situação. No entanto, Mu se pegou sorrindo.

— Aqui. – Aiolia estendeu as mãos, oferecendo a filhote de cachorro.

Ela possuía a pelagem curta e toda preta, com exceção das patinhas de cor bege. Logo acima dos olhos, havia pelos em um tom idêntico formando sinais que, de fato, pareciam os da testa de Mu. Tinha adesivos de brincos coloridos nas pontas das orelhas – uma se mantinha levantada e a outra dobrada.

— Oh, tão pequenininha. – Mu a pegou no colo. Ela sacudiu o rabo com vigor, cheirando-o sem parar. – Não é demais termos outro animal de estimação? Já temos dois gatos.

— Temos? – Aiolia girou, coçando o queixo. – Eles estão invisíveis?

Sem perceber, Mu fez beicinho. Poxa, apesar de não estarem na casa, Regulus e Atla eram deles.

— Achei que você tinha desistido de trazer os dois.

— Claro que não. É que seria estressante para eles ficarem aqui durante a mudança. E, com nossas rotinas atribuladas, nós mal paramos em casa. Pensei, inclusive, que seria bom para o Shion ter a presença dos gatos enquanto se acostumava com minha ausência.

Mu suspirou. Parecia estar dando desculpas, embora fosse a verdade.

— Okay. – Aiolia chegou perto para brincar com a cachorrinha.

Ele estava chateado. Mu sabia sem que nada na expressão ou linguagem corporal de Aiolia demonstrasse isso. Não era intuição, tampouco dedução. Seria telepatia de quem está junto há muito tempo? Se bem que não era tanto tempo assim também… Se conheciam há uns dez anos, mas só namoravam há três.

A chateação não era sem motivos. Afinal, Aiolia nunca pôde ter bichinhos em casa por causa da alergia crônica da mãe. Não era à toa que vivia brincando com Aspros e Defteros, os gatos dos gêmeos, entre outros _pets_ alheios. Eles mantinham contato frequente com Regulus e Atla porque moravam perto de Shion, entretanto, Mu compreendia que não era a mesma coisa.

— Bom, acho que está na hora de irmos buscá-los. Que tal sábado?

— Sério? – Aiolia o fitou com olhos grandes e brilhantes.

Mu assentiu, o coração acelerando ao vê-lo sorrir, e ganhou beijos estalados pelo rosto inteiro.

Tinha saudades de ter Regulus deitando em cima de seu laptop e Atla ronronando em seu colo. Pensar em um perseguindo o outro em plena madrugada era nostálgico. E eles eram os primeiros presentes que recebera de Aiolia.

— Acha melhor ela ficar com o Shion e o Dohko? Eles vão sentir falta dos gat-…

— Não! – Mu abraçou a cachorrinha de modo protetor. – Se ambos quiserem, podemos procurar outro animalzinho para eles. De preferência um gato, que eles estão acostumados.

— _Whoa_ , okay. Não é demais termos outro _pet_ então, hein?

— Culpa sua. – Mu encolheu os ombros, acariciando o focinho dela com a ponta do dedo.

— Posso viver com isso. Qual vai ser o nome dela?

— Hmm… Você nomeou o Reg e, depois, eu nomeei o Atla. É a sua vez.

Aiolia a segurou no alto, diante do próprio rosto. Ela se remexeu e latiu, fazendo-o sorrir.

— Lithos.

Não levou sequer alguns segundos para Aiolia se decidir. Mu estreitou os olhos. Estava nítido que ele já tinha escolhido, certo de que a nomearia. Ao menos teve a consideração de perguntar antes.

Com um floreio, Aiolia tornou a oferecê-la para Mu.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

 _Continua…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Nesse ritmo, até o fim do ano o Mu vai escrever uma autobiografia intitulada "Memórias de um Defenestrador"...

E para quem não leu CoH ou não se lembra, a Shina é _fujoshi_ nesse universo. Por isso o Aiolia mencionou os _yaoi_ dela '-'

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Diana Lua, reneev, Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin_ e _Svanhild_ S2

Que tal este capítulo? :3


End file.
